Episode 60
EMPIRE Episode 60: “This time, I'm doing the rescuing” Inferno: This is freaking boring. Jackal: You're telling me. Inferno: I'm gonna speed this up. Jackal: I'll make sure to hold on. Inferno: Flame Propeller! The ship speeds up and gets to the island in half the time. They dock and get out. Inferno (on the radio): Spider, where are you guys. Spider: Here, I'll send you the position. There. Inferno: We'll be there in a few minutes. Spider: Alright. Inferno and Jackal get to the building. Jackal: One question before we go in? Inferno: What's that? Jackal: Why are you wearing your trench coat? Inferno: I haven't worn it in a while. Jackal: Okay. They burst through the door. Building Guard: Who are you two? Inferno: I am Inferno of the Everstar Pirates. Guard: Why the hell are you here? (said in a scared tone) Inferno: We want our crew members back. Guard: What if you can't get to them. Inferno: Then, I'll make a way. (he points his fingers like imaginary guns at the Guard) Guard: What are you doing? Inferno: This is your last chance to move. If you don't, I won't hesitated to kill you. Guard: You are a very violent man. Inferno: No, I want to get my mates without any violence. Guard: Alright, go get them before I change my mind. Inferno: Thank you sir. (while he passes by, he gives three gold coins to the guard) They walk to the back room where Wolf and Spider are being held. Wolf: You guys are finally here. Inferno punches Wolf in the face. Wolf: What the hell? Inferno: You took me from my Wife and Son, just so I could break you out of the easiest prison in the world! You two are pathetic! I'm putting you two on temporary leave for two months. Wolf: What?! You can't do that! Inferno: Actually, I can. I hired you, so that means that I can fire you. Wolf: Why are you being such an ass? Inferno: We need strong people on this crew! You obviously can't deliver. Wolf: Well, I quit! Inferno: Then, that makes my life easier. (he starts walking away) Wolf: Fine, then you can get back to your retarded wife and son. Inferno (his trench coat comes off): Don't you ever say that again! (he punches Wolf, breaking the wall that he's on, which makes him fly to the ground outside) Wolf: That was a mistake! I take it back! I will never talk like that to your family again! Inferno: You're right, you won't. (he slams his leg down on Wolf's chest, making a crater in the ground) Jackal: Inferno! Quit it! (he tries to hold him back) Inferno: Fine, but I don't want to see him again! Jackal: Fine. Inferno walks back to the ship and leaves without Jackal. Jackal: Great, I'm stuck here now. Inferno makes it back to his ship and sees Mella-Belle and Chris having a good time. Inferno (thinking): I'm glad that they had a good day. The small ship docks and Inferno gets back on the main ship. Mella-Belle (giving Inferno a hug): I've missed you. Inferno: I've missed you too. Mella-Belle: How was the trip? Inferno: I should've let him stay there. When I got there, he insulted you guys. Mella-Belle: What did you do? Inferno: I punched him. Mella-Belle: I hope you didn't kill him. Inferno: I didn't. Hey, let's start moving. Mella-Belle: What about that dinner you promised me? Inferno: I'm still giving to you. I just want it to be perfect. Mella-Belle: I'll hold you to that. Inferno: I know you will. To be continued...